Stubborn
by LxZrulez
Summary: A short little oneshot. LinkxZelda, obviously


**I'm horribly sorry!!!! I didn't update this week! I'm sorry! *cries like a baby* **

**...**

**You guys saw nothing. NOTHING!**

**To make up for not updating, I wrote this... thingymabobber. Wabatubashibbo!**

**Oh, disclaimer.. I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA!!! there... **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No!" I shouted for the last time. "I don't love you!" I rolled over, almost splashing my feet in the water. Here we were, me and Link, in Hyrule Fields having a picnic. Everything had been going fine until he brought that subject up.

He thought I loved him. Of course I wasn't going to admit it to him, the arrogant idiot.

Link grinned widely at me. Why did he have to be so damn annoying? I told him a million times, I didn't love him. And yet he kept on pressuring me. Stupid Hero of Twilight... too cocky for his own good. I gritted my teeth as I twisted my skirt in my fist.

"You care for me," he said simply, grinning mishieviously. I sighed with exasperation as I turned back to him.

"Yeah, I do. At least enough that I don't want your stupid head cut off," I allowed. Link's smirk grew wider (if possible).

"What would you do if I were in mortal danger?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Save your sorry butt, of course," I muttered. Where was he going with this?

"If," he said, suddenly leaning closer to me, "I suddenly did something extremely stupid..."

"Well, that wouldn't be out of ordinary," I said sarcastically. Link ignored me, continuing.

"...Like, say, slip off the Bridge of Eldin. What would you do?" He leaned closer, our faces so close I could feel his breath on my lips. I leaned back slightly.

"Well... I'd try to save you, of course," I mumbled. Link smiled again, backing off. He closed his eyes as he lay down in the golden grasses of Hyrule Field. I couldn't supress a sigh. Link opened one eye to look at me curiously, his one open blue eye shining.

"What is it, Princess?" he asked as he closed his eye again. I rolled my eyes at him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Princess'?" I asked coldly. "Didn't I tell you you could be punished for disobeying a princess?" Link sat up, a teasing smirk decorating his face.

"I never recalled a _princess _telling me that," he said, emphasizing the word princess. "Only _Zelda_." I sighed. He could be so annoying!

"I'm still the princess..." I muttered, looking away. I hated using that, but it was the only thing that would give me some leverage in this situation. Link grinned, his broad smile stretching from pointy ear to pointy ear. _Okay_, I thought to myself, _Maybe he_ is_ cute..._ I shook that thought from my head. I tired concentrating on the rippling water under the small wooden bridge. No such luck.

"So... what should I call you, then? Princess or Zelda?" he asked, pretending that he didn't know my answer.

"Princess," I told him. His eyebrows arched. He had expected I'd say Zelda.

"Why?"

"Because... I rarely respond to 'Princess'. See my logic?"

"Nope."

"Too bad."

"Now... back to my questions... what would you do if I were cornered by a pack of bokoblins?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Why would you need me?" I asked. He was stumped, that much was obvious. He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. I grinned as I said," You'd just use your Master Sword and kill them."

Link smiled. "Ah.... but I left my sword at home."

"Shoot them," I said simply.

"My bow snapped and all the arrow shafts are broken," he countered.

"Use your ball and chain," I said, grinning. Link shook his head in fake disappointment.

"I left it at home," he said, barely concealing a grin. I slapped him lightly on his shoulder.

"Boomerang?"

"I tried throwing it," he said with mock slomnity, "But it went haywire and flew off." I barely stifled a laugh.

"Hookshot?"

"I don't want to bring one of them nearer, I'm not suicidal."

"Spinner?"

"I'm not going to go twirling into them. Don't want a sword embedded in my head, thanks." I rolled my eyes. He wanted to make this a game? So be it.

"Dominian Rod?"

"There are no statues nearby."

"Slingshot, then."

"Nope. Talo stole it."

"Wooden sword."

"Hmm... I would use it, but Talo was 'borrowing' it again..." I could hear the quotation marks in his voice.

"Okay...iron boots, then."

"What am I supposed to do with them? Stomp on the monsters? They're hardly the size of a bug."

"Okay, then," I said. I was enjoying this little game. "Throw it at them."

"I hurt my arm earlier, so I can't throw those heavy iron boots," Link said as he played with my hair. I jerked away from him.

"Use the horse call and bring Epona to you."

Link rolled his eyes. "You honestly think I'd use that? I just learned: Ilia, while she was making it, blew on it. And she never washed it."

I grinned again, sweeeping my hair over my shoulder. "Does it really matter? It's a life or death situation."

Link shook his blond head. "You don't understand, Zel," he said, acting all serious like the end of the world had come.

"Okay, run away."

Link grinned at me, his eyes sparkling. "Can't. they're cornering me and there's a wall of stone behind me."

I rolled my eyes. "Climb the wall, idiot."

Link launched into another one of his excuses. "The wall's too smooth. So... if you're not gonna come save me, what should I do?"

I smiled sweetly at him. "Use a bomb. It's a lot less painful way to go."

Link sighed, rubbing his head as he muttered, "You're impossible."

"You're impertinent."

"You're idiotic."

"You're moronic."

"You're an imbecile," he chuckled.

"You're a psy-" I never got to finish, How would you finish an insult if the guy you were insulting suddenly kissed you? Beats me.

"Gidofameh," I mumbled. What I had been trying to say was 'Get off of me'. Unfortunately, it was impossible. I could feel Link grin; his lips pulled up in a smile.

"Naw," he murmured. He somehow understood me. "I don't think I will..." he moved his hands from the top of my arms to my waist. Without realizing it, I kissed him back. It was wonderful, total _bliss... _I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck... his lips moved against mine... I didn't want this moment to end... then I realized what I was doing. I jerked backward quickly, almost falling over. Link grinned at me triumphantly.

"You kissed me back," he gloated, his smirk so wide I was tempted to knock him over. I resisted the urge, however, and made do with merely clunking the stuck-up bastard over the head with my fist.

"Hey, what was that for?" Link laughed, rubbing his head. I glared at him silently. His grin stretched wider.

"Don't stay _too _mad at me, okay?" he said. I turned my head in the other direction.

"Hmph," I grumbled. Link grabbed my shoulders, twirling me around.

"Please?" he said. "Pretty please?" I sighed, looking away. He looked like a naughty puppy, begging for forgiveness.

"Maybe," I said, glancing at the sky. "It's getting late, I better go." In my defense, it really was late. the sun was setting, lighting the blue sky with a bright red.

"I'll take you back, then," he decided. I groaned softly, but consented. After all, Epona was fast.

~*~*~*~*~*~~

"Bye," Link said as he climbed back onto Epona. I said nothing, just watching silently as he galloped. I just didn't feel like saying anything to him. I turned and stalked back into the castle, my nose high in the air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I skipped dinner, heading up to my room earlier than usual. The reason I ws so eager to get away from Link wasn't because I was tired. It's just I wanted to think.

About Link. Stupid, wanting to get away from the person I wanted to think about, but still.

I sighed, my fingers tracing random patterns in the shadows as I leaned against the balcony. I stared at the moon, watching silvery wisps of clouds drifted past the glowing silver orb . I wanted peace to think, and now I had it.

Link kept on insisting I loved him. Okay, maybe I did, but I wasn't going to admit it to him. Stupid Link.

He was the Hero of Twilight. Link always wore the same thing now, a green tunic, a thin layer of chainmail, beige pants, boots, a baldric, and his floppy green hat would always be on his golden-blond head. He always had a smile ready for me, always ready to make time for me.

Ever since we destroyed Ganon, Link and I became good friends. As we gradually became closer, I shed my facade of the just, wise, poised, and graceful version of me, the Princess Zelda. I became myself when I was with him, the tomboyish, reckless, slightly impatient Zelda. Very few knew that side of me. And Link knew me most of all.

It scared me, these feelings I felt when he was around. Not the feelings themselves, really... more of my actions when he was around. At first we were just friends... but gradually I began feeling this... this weird _pleasure_ when he was around. Just seeing his big blue eyes sparkling would make my day, just hearing his voice could make me happy. Then it got bigger. Just at the sight of his smile could send me into a daydream. He could make me lose my confidence just by being in the same room. That's what scared me.

I was a Princess, and a princess shouldn't act like this. A Princess shouldn't lose her confidence around one man. But I did. I didn't dare to admit it to him, but I often had dreams about him. And regardless what I said to Link, they weren't nightmares. Not even close. I could deal with it, I guess. The feelings, the sudden happiness, the dreams... I could've dealed with them. If he hadn't know.

It was getting rather obvious, really. I knew he liked me. I wasn't afraid that I couldn't marry him. Just the opposite. My kingdom didn't like the whole "political marriage" thing. It was more like the fairytale "Marry the one you love" type of thing. My mother had been a simple farm girl, and my father met her on one of his travels. That was why I knew how to ride a horse and how to take care of a farm (and the animals). My mother couldn't resist teaching me.

Why didn't I just let him know I loved him? I knew he cared for me the same way I cared for him. But he was always trying to get me to admit it to him, and, well... after denying it for so long, I didn't want him to know he was right the whole time. I guess my pride was the real problem here. As was expected.

But maybe I'd admit it to him. Maybe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I leapt off the balcony's railing, landing quietly on the ground. I glanced around the garden, searching the shadows for any of the guards. I ran through the garden, slipping into the stables. I walked to the stable in the very back, one that contained a beautiful palomino mare. My horse, Leigh.

"Good girl," I murmered as I stroked her pale white mane. She neighed in response, tossing her head to look at me, lmost as if to remind me why I was here. _Aren't you going to see Link?_ her eyes seemed to ask me. I chuckled as I began setting the saddle.

"Okay, okay," I giggled as she seemed to look at me reproachfully for taking so long. "Let's get going now."

I climbed on, then set her into a swift gallop. In a few minutes I was outside Castle Town, speeding away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After riding for a while, I was nearly there. Ordon Villge. I was riding on the path that would take me stright toward the small village when I saw another gate. Slowly I led Leigh into it. My eyes widened and a gasp escaped my lips.

I had walked into a spring. Small waterfalls flowed into a spring. Wildflowers dotted the ground of the clearing. I sighed, slpiing off of Leigh. I walked around the clearing slowly, marveling the beautiful moon'lit place. Somehow I knew where I was. Ordon's Spirit Spring.

I heard footsteps behind me. Instincts told me to draw myknife, which I did. I didn't know whether this was some villager or some monster, so naturally I didn't throw it. I whirled around, pointing my knife. My eyes widened and my dagger clattered to the ground.

"L-Link?" I stammered. Link's cerulean blue eyes were almost as wide as mine. He was wearing his tradional Ordon clothes instead of the tunic he usually wore. _He looks pretty good in it, _I thought randomly.

"Z-Zelda?" Link said, taking a step closer to me. "What are you doing here?"

We stared at each other for a bit. I finally broke the silence when I said,"I came here to find here, of course." That didn't help the awkward atmosphere at all. Unfortunately.

After a little (okay, a lot) of awkward silence, Link finaly spoke up.

"Well? What did you want to tell me?" he asked calmly. I stared at him.

"How did you know?"

He shrugged. "Because I know you."

More incredibly awkward silence. Link took it up to himself to break the quiet.

"Zel... well, can I talk to you?"

I nodded. Link gestured for me to sit down. We both sat down near the water, just close enough that the water could lap at my toes. I turned to him, my eyebrows archnig.

"Well?" I prompted. Link smiled as he began.

"Zel... I know I've been sort of a jerk," he said.

"You just noticed, eh?"

"You're ruining the feeling," he chided me. I shut up.

"Well... anyways... I guess I have to admit something to you," he mumbled, looking down. "I... I've beenwaiting for a while, and I was hoping you'd admit it to me first. But I don't think we'll be going anywhere if one of us don't admit it to the other... so I've been screwing up my courage to tell you this. Zel, I love you. I always have." After he uttered the last word, he leaned forward and kissed me. I responded to his embrace. There was no point denying my feelings for him now. After a moment or two, he let go of me. His eyes were shining.

"Well? What do you say?" Link asked, smiling. I grinned.

"Okay, okay... I guess I do love you, you idiotic moron," I laughed.

"Idiotic psychotic moron," he corrected.

"Idiotic psychotic moron it is," I agreed. Link smirked as he leaned forward.

"Zel... I'll always be here for you. Never doubt that."

I shrugged. "What if I sent 25 of my best fighters to keep you away?"

It was Link's turn to shrug. "It'll be too bad... Some of your men aren't that bad, you know."

I sighed. Link really was stubborn.

"Nothing will keep me away from you," he said. "Nothing."

"That sounds extremely corny," I said, grinning. Link rolled his eyes at me.

"I know that," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "I don't care what I say, so long as I get my message across." I grinned.

"You'll stand by me forever?"

"Yep."

"Even if Ganon comes back?"

"Yes."

"Anything worse than that?"

"Of course. An army of a million monsters would never keep me away from you."

"Okay," I said, a wide smirk breaking across my face. "Be prepared for something worse. Promise you'll be with me when I explain to Auru why I'm out of the castle?"

"I promise," he agreed solemnly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Urk... I think I did horrible on this oneshot XD Now... WHADDAYA THINK??? CLICK DA FREAKIN' BUTTON ALREADY!!! That is all.**


End file.
